Macrophages are activated in patients with primary pulmonary hypertension, and are responsible for elevated prostaglandin D2 levels in these patients. Activated macrophages may also contribute to increased thromboxane A2 production seen in this disease. Cyclooxygenase-2 may be the enzyme responsible for the increased production of these lipid mediators.